Ils se souviennent
by HananeFelton
Summary: Pendant un bref instant, Hermione et Draco remémorent leur souvenir, un souvenir plutôt..


**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Alors voici mon premier OS Dramione. J'ai choisis de faire dans le joyeux, limite guimauve, mais lisez quand même, pleaaaase. Donnez moi vos avis, etc etc. Dans le souvenir, ça se passe quand le premier enfant de Harry et Ginny (James) a 3 ans et Draco et Hermione sont amis depuis pas mal de temps. Voilà !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine, j'ai nommé J.K. Rowling !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un lion et un serpent étaient enlacés sous la douce chaleur du feu crépitant d'une cheminée, se couvant de doux regard amoureux. Ils echangèrent un long baiser.

- Hé, Hermione, tu te souviens ?

- De quoi Draco ?

- De notre premier baiser ?

- Comment l'oublier..

##

**Flash Back.**

_Deux personnes étaient chacunes assises sur une chaise dans le bureau du Ministre de la magie. La première, une jolie brûne aux yeux marrons, comparable à une rivière de chocolat. L'autre, un jeune homme, d'un blond surréaliste qui frolait le blanc et aux yeux gris métal, comparable cette fois, à un mur froid et rigide. Tout semblait les diffèrenciait. Pourtant ils étaient à cette endroit, pour une raison commune qui ne les réjouissait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Ils se trouvaient seuls dans cette pièce, le Ministre étant en retard. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas et pourtant ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. La brune prit une longue inspiration pour finir par l'expirer bruyament. Elle ouvrit la bouche :_

_"Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi, Draco ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute tout cela.."_

_"Je sais, Hermione" répondit le blond._

_"Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores sans arret depuis qu'on a apprit qu'ils étaient morts et qu'on avait hérité de leur bébé ?"_

_Le blond se retourna vers elle, les yeux exorbités, comme halluciné par ses propos._

_"Mais je m'en fiche pas mal de ce mome moi ! Tu comprends pas, tu comprendras jamais.."_

_Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes appuyaient sur les genoux. Elle ressentit un pincement au coeur en le voyant ainsi. Hermione se leva pour aller se poser sur l'accoudoir de la chaise où été assis son ami. Elle hésita, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule musclé du beau blond. Il se raidit puis releva la tête vers elle._

_"Expliques moi alors.." souffla-t-elle._

_"Tu ne comprendrais pas."_

_Hermione se releva puis commença à faire les cents pas dans tout le bureau ministriel. Prise d'un élan de colère innexplicable, elle balança sa chaise à terre d'un coup de pied. Elle avait mal, mais pas au pied ; au coeur. Elle avait si mal. Elle s'effondra en larme à terre. Draco se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça. Il murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille d'Hermione, celle ci se calma en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa peau. Si proche. Elle frissonna. Il la porta, se leva et alla s'asseoir à sa place avec Hermione sur les genoux. Elle se remit à pleurer._

_"C'est dur Draco, c'est tellement dur. Nous riions avec eux hier encore et maintenant ils ne sont plus là. Comment je vais faire? Je me sens si seule sans eux.. Ginny était ma meilleure amie, elle m'a toujours comprise et elle a accepté dès le début mon amitié avec toi ! Vous êtes vous même devenu amis. Sans elle, j'aurais enchaîné erreur sur erreur dans ma vie, elle a toujours été là! Harry.. Ô Harry! Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il commençait enfin à être heureux, vraiment heureux. C'était comme mon frère, tu le savais ça, Dray? S'il n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce que ma vie aurait été, moi, la petite Hermione Granger, avec mes cheveux qui auraient fait palir de jalousie le balaie le plus usagé du monde et ma magnie de toujours tout savoir. Il m'a aidé à me découvrir, à avancer. Je les aimais tellement et ils ne sont plus là."_

_Elle se dégagea des bras de son ami et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rajeur. Elle avait prit sa décision et elle était déterminée, Draco le sentait._

_"Je vais m'occuper de lui. Je ferai tout pour rendre heureux James Sirius Potter, si tel est leur souhait. Qu'importe si tu n'es pas d'accord. Je m'en chargerai."_

_Il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione, d'un pas colérique._

_"Mais élevons le ce gosse si c'est ce qu'ils voulaient ! Peu importe. J'aurais juste préfèré que l'on élève un autre enfant que celui des autres..."_

_Draco ferma les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait laissé entrevoir ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Il avait sous entendu qu'il voulait un enfant d'elle ! Il pria Merlin de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra, Zeus de le foudroyer et Jésus de le crucifier. Manque de chance, rien ne se passa et il rouvrit les yeux pour appercevoir le doux visage d'Hermione à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sursauta mais ne recula pas._

_Hermione n'avait, étrangement, pas compris sur le moment ce qu'il insinuait mais quand l'information arriva à son cerveau, une joie et un espoir sans nom l'ennivra. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils restèrent face à face à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes. Il essayaient de décrypter dans les yeux de l'autre leurs sentiments. Espoir, appréhention, attente, joie, désir et... Amour?_

_Ils firent chacun un mouvement en avant et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Hermione passa ses mains autour du cou de Draco pour le rapprocher encore plus tandis que lui posa ses mains sur ses reins et la colla à lui. Le doux baiser devient plus passionné. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre désèspérement, comme pour s'empêcher de plonger. Leurs mains glissaient sur tous le corps de l'autre, ils se découvraient avec délice. La température grimpa considérablement, leurs vêtements devinrent un supplice. Hermione embrassa la machoire de Draco, descendant vers son cou qu'elle lécha, mordilla, suçota. Il passa ses mains sous le pull de la jeune femme, torturant ses hanches de ses mains. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, seulement à leurs deux corps tremblant d'émotion. Ils ne pensèrent même plus à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, jusqu'à ce que le Ministre Shackelbot entra dans son bureau où il les avait fait attendre depuis presque une heure. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge. Draco et Hermione sortirent de leur létargie et se séparèrent brutalement, gênés d'avoir été pris dans cette position. Pourtant, un immense sourire illumina leurs deux visages. Ils étaient heureux et ce n'était que le début._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Hermione sourit à ce souvenir et se tourna vers Draco.

"Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment."

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa moitié. Il se détacha lorsque des cris se rapprochèrent.

"Maman, Papa, James m'a encore volé mes cartes de chocogrenouille !" déclara un petit garçon de 7 ans.

"T'es un menteur Scorpius, c'est les miennes celle-ci !" contra un autre garçon de 10 ans.

Les deux frères s'en allèrent en se criant toujours dessus, avant même que leurs parents n'aient eu le temps d'intervenir. Draco et Hermione rirent de cette brève intrusion. Tout était bien.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. (a) Hahaha. Bref. Donnez moi vos avis positif ou négatif, mais seulement si c'est CONSTRUCTIF. Un peu de respect quand même. Reviews, reviews, reviews. **


End file.
